


No, Miss Oswald, I Expect You To Die

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's about to be bisected lengthwise by a laser.<br/>Fortunately there's someone there who can save her.<br/>Unfortunately it's Missy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Miss Oswald, I Expect You To Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/gifts).



> Spoilers for 'Face the Raven' / 'Hell Bent'.

"So, you're still around," Missy said. She leaned over the bench Clara was tied to, taking care to avoid the slowly advancing laser beam. "From what I hear, if you die anywhere other than Trap Street — such as here and now — it'll rip all of time apart."

"That's right. Surely even you wouldn't want that to happen?"

"Completely wrong." Missy shook her head. "Time ripping open? I'd stay to watch that. Maybe open a bottle of something."

"Is there something you want me to do? Anything! Just tell me!"

Missy rested a gloved hand against Clara's cheek. " _Now_ you're talking."


End file.
